My Little Pony: Trinity
My Little Pony: Trinity (production name Ponytale: Trinity) for User:Mystic Monkey's second MLP:FiM fangame project after the canceled Ponytale: Midnight Castle. When will the game be made is undecided (as required programs are yet installed) but it is still in planning, both gameplay and story. It will be aimed at the majority of bronies but gameplay wise easy for a younger audience. As for names, suggestions are encouraged here. Unlike the canceled Midnight Castle game, the story to this game does not contradict the canon to the [[W:C:mlp:My Little Pony Friendship is Magic|cartoon My Little Pony Friendship is Magic]]. (At least the fanfictional parts does not directly contradict what is fanon.) Gameplay The objective is to guide 3 ponies through Equestria while overcoming obstacles, solving problems and the occasional fight with enemies such as Razorbacks or monsters. This gameplay of controlling different characters simultaneously was inspired by 2004-6 games where single players can control multiple characters at once. For example ''Sonic Heroes'' which uses these mechanics. However unlike Sonic Heroes you will be able to select who you want in your team and benefit from different formula's of abilities between the ponies. Ponies Each pony has various abilities that can benefit the team in different ways, whenever passive such as health, status or defense to active such as moving, power and attacking. As you manage 3 of these ponies by players selection of the 6 will offer replay value from the different formula's you can experiment with. As you play as one pony the other ponies will be independant and will help with fighting. With left and right on the D-pad you can switch to the other ponies to play at any given time, unless the pony is locked or petrified. Up and down on D-pad allows you to select the abilities that selected pony can use. What kind of abilities that pont can learn depends what type of pony she and/or if she is passive or agress. Teamwork Some obsticals in the game require 2 or all 3 ponies to interact with certain obsticals or part of the environment, these places of interactions are represented with Team Emblems above it, these emblems look like 2 or 3 knights pieces facing each other, each of these chess pieces may vary in colour and apperances which presents what type ponies are needed to interact. While the ×2 Team Emblems may vary in different combinations of required ponies, ×3 Team Emblems cannot be of one colour due to only 2 of each pony type in the six friends. Status Ailements While an Action-adventure game there will be elements of RPG, such as Status ailements that can happen to a pony depending on what it endures. *Lock - When a pony is locked, that pony cannot be switched too in the team. Only 2 ponies can be locked, if the third pony is locked then the weakest pony will be unlocked. *Poison - HP of infected pony slowly drains over time until cured or the pony falls. *Petrify - Simular to Lock, however the pony will also be immobile, unable to move or help. If all ponies are petrified it's Game Over. The only cure is to defeat the monster that originally petrified the victim. *Confusion - Confused pony will just be very active and annoying instead of helping. May not respond to players controls half the time. *Invincability - A temporary status that allows invulnrability from damage and ×2 attack power. *Fall - When a pony has 0HP they will fall, another pony of the team must help fallen ponies back up (which will take 5 seconds). If all ponies fall then it's Game Over. Items The game may also have an inventory of different items you can collect on the way, these treasures can be used or exchanged with others. Power-ups These items will appear on the field. Collecting these will give temporary power ups. *Pink cupcake - Restores some HP to pony who takes it. *Heart muffin - Restores moderate HP to all ponies. *Blue cupcake - Restores some MP to pony who takes it. *Star muffin - Restores moderade MP to all ponies. *Party Cake - Fully restores HP and MP to all ponies. *Zap apples - Bestows temporary invincability to the team. Inventory Medicines These items can be carried in the drop-down box and can be used at any given time. They can be found on the field, hidden in places but can be purchased in certain locations (like Zecora's home). *Healing Potion - Restores HP. *Magic Potion - Restores MP. *Remedy - Cures "Poison". *Absolve - Cures "Lock". *Wake-up - Cures "Confusion", revives "Fallen" ponies. Accessories :(Depending) Accessories are items that can be equipped to a pony to provide additional status abilities. They can be found, purchased or rewarded for side-quests. *Immunity - Prevents "Poison". *Key to Freedom - Prevents "Lock". *Soundmind - Prevents "Confusion". *Nursing pin - Makes healing item and abilities twice as effective. *Phoenix Pinion - Equipped to Fluttershy, halves raise time when she is helping a fallen pony. Equipped to Twilight Sparkle, she will have a powerful fire spell. Treasures Unique items that can be collected for side-quests. *Chess Piece - Equestrian knights had these as a sign of their great honour, skill and courage. (Epic Mount requires them) *Green herb - A plant known for it's amazing healing properties. (Zecora requires them) Story :(Story still in development) The story starts with Twilight Sparkle and her friends using the Elements of Harmony to stop the main antagonist of the game (whom it will be is undecided, perhaps Grogar). However while they have manage to vanquish the antagonist, at a cost the artifacts were destroyed. Princess Celestia inform the ponies that while the treasures that house the Elements of Harmony were destroyed, the ancient magic that is the Elements of Harmony still exist. To restore the Elements, the ponies must find the fives shrines hidden around Equestria and each restore their element. They must first venture to the ancient castle of the royal pony sisters (where the Elements were discovered in episode 2) to find the map to the shrines located around Equestria. Meanwhile it turns out the destruction of the elements didn't insure the vanquish of the antagonist and with minions needs to prevent the elements restoration while he returns to power. Characters Playable *Twilight Sparkle *Applejack *Rainbow Dash *Rarity *Fluttershy *Pinkie Pie Non-playable *Majority of characters from the show. *Spike (as Save Point of the game) *Monsters of Everfree Forest (to fight) *Diamond Dogs (Planned, hopefully) **Fido **Spot **Rover **Guard Dogs Original characters *Epic Mount (Depending) *Grogar - The Antagonist who wants to take over Equestria. *Razorback - Common enemies that you may need to fight. Founding Spirits The ghosts of the original 6 founders of Equestria, each with a story on the Elements of Harmony creation. They will look slightly different compared to their pageant counterparts, being that the play was a Historical reenactment with actors. *Chancellor Puddinghead *Smart Cookie *Princess Platinum *Clover the Clever *Commander Hurricane *Private Pansy Planning *The title Ponytale: Trinity is just a production name and liable to change. While all MLP:FiM fan-work by User:Mystic Monkey is called Ponytale, these stories usually center on his pony Epic Mount. Being that this game will closely be based on the cartoon than Ponytale which is based in the cartoon, it is not yet decided if Epic Mount himself will have a minor role in the game. Perhaps as a guide through Everfree Forest as well as tutorial in combat. *Accessories, each pony can wear at least one and grant pony additional status abilities or immunities. *The main enemies of the game will be boars, they are from the tribe of warrior pigs known as the Razorbacks and have been deluded to help Grogar. While they serve as the foot soldiers of the game, monsters such as manticores, cockatri and timberwolves will be enemies you can fight. Category:Games